Beatle Brain
by BetaBeatle
Summary: When the Beatles return to their hotelroom from a short trip, they kind of freak out. But what they find in their room is not half of their problems. Someone has been experimenting with humans. And someone helped the secret service do it..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who verly likely love the Beatles!**

**I've written this fanfic with a friend of mine(yeah, we do that kind of stuff when we're bored..), and it's the first one we've decided to post, so please be nice;)**

**Before you start reading: English is not our native language, so please tell me is you spot something wrong.**

**Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

They were in an apartment in New York. Outside there were a million fans, screaming and crying.

'We want the Beatles, we want the Beatles!'

'Can they never shut up? Just, be quiet?' John asked nobody in particularly.

It was bloody hot and the boys were not allowed to go out.

Ringo was sitting next to the window, reading a magazine. George was tuning his guitar. After he'd done that one,

he'd tune John's guitar too, and Paul's, as he had nothing better to do.

John was lying on the couch, with his sunglasses on. 'Is Macca still in the bathroom?'

he asked. It was morning, and Paul always spend ages to shower, shave and stuff.

'Ta, I believe so.' Ringo said, not knowing what John had said before.

'I really like summer you know,' John continued, 'But this is horrible, and way too warm.'

And the screaming outside didn't help either. John suspected that Paul spend so much time in the bathroom because the noise was less there.

'Well, life could be worse,' said George in a way only George could say.  
'That's true,' John said from the couch, 'but does life has to make so much noise?'  
'Anyone fancy coffee?' Said Brian, who'd just came in with a steaming pot of coffee.  
'Thee, please,' Paul had left the silence of the bathroom, and entered the room at the moment Brian asked if anyone wanted coffee.  
'Yeah, Eppie,' said John, 'You know we prefer thee,'  
'Well, I figured you wanted some caffeine to stay awake,'  
'Why would I want to stay awake?'  
'Well maybe because of the fact that you're all suffering from a jetlag and I know you haven't slept most of the night. Plus, you have a gig tonight.'  
'He has a point, you know,' George pointed out.

'We all have a point, otherwise we wouldn't be here. Would we?' said John.

'Don't be cocky, Lennon.' Brian was annoyed. He always was when the boys were annoying.

Paul sat down on the couch, next to John. 'Since when do you...' asked John. But he was interrupted by George, who snapped a string on Paul's bass. 'No! George please, what have you done?'

'Ehm... Nothing Macca. It's just that I kind of broke a string of your Höffner...'

'Well, then we have to go and get a new one!' said John, and jumped off the couch.

'No way.' Brian said firmly. 'I'm not letting you out on the streets!'

'We're no dogs, Brian. We can look after ourselves!' George protested.

'You eat like one, though.' Paul said. 'Shut up, McCartney.' George answered.

*five minutes later*

'Do you all have to go?!' Brian yelled from the hotelroom. The boys just got their coats, ignoring Brian's protests.

'You know,' Ringo said, 'we could have one delivered...'

'That's not the point, Rings!' John said.

'Then what is, John?' Paul said, 'ignoring Brian as much as possible?'

'Well, in matter of fact..'

'Just.. Shut up John, let's just go.'

So the boys left the room, into the hallway. They made their way to the elevator.

'Down, down we go...' George sang softly.

'Let me take you down, cause I'm going too...' John sang too.

'We know, John,'

They could hear the screaming getting louder. And once down, they could see the wild fans through the huge window in front of the hotel.

'Uhm, guys,' George said, 'you sure this is such a good idea?'

'Nope,' Paul said, 'let's go back!'

'Hold it there, Macca,' John said, keeping Paul from going back to the elevator, 'We'll take the backdoor,'

The three other boys sighted.

They walked to a random door and George opened it. They could see the sea from here. They were in California and it

was, like I mentioned before, freaking hot. 'Let's go swimming!' John suggested.

'Nope.' said Paul. 'First my bass, then the rest of the world.' 'You and your bass...' John sighed.

'That's the reason why we're here, isn't it?' Ringo asked. 'I mean, if it wasn't for the bass, we would still be sitting on the

couch in that bloody hotel.'

'Yeah, you should thank me!' George said smiling.

'Thank you? You broke a string of my poor little bass! No way I'm gonna thank you, Harrison.' Paul said, slightly annoyed.

'Well would you prefer listening to Brian's annoying talk all day?' John asked while he looked outside to avoid crazy fans.

'No...' Paul admitted.

'And besides, this is way more adventurous!' John said, 'Now come on, we'll take this way,' and he was gone.

The three remaining boys looked at each other for a second, and then shrugged.

'Wait for us, Lennon!'

'So.. Does anyone actually know where we can find a music store?' Ringo asked after they'd walked for several minutes.

'No, but we'll find out!' John said optimistically.

'What're ya gonna do? Ask a stranger?' George answered that very sarcastic in a Georgie-way.

'Why yes!' he answered back, and walked towards a man with a long raincoat(strange for a sunny day? maybe..) and a black hat.

' 'Scuse me, sir,' John started, 'can you show us the way to a music store?'

The man looked at the cheeky boy.

'Yes,' he said with his very low voice, 'first right, then second left, and then straight forward until you see a duck pond without ducks, you'll find the music store on your left.'

'Why wouldn't there be any ducks in a duck pond?' George whispered in Paul's ear.

'I dunno, maybe they don't have ducks here in America..'

'Well,' John said to the dark man, 'thank you very much, kind man,' and then he walked away.

And they walked on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter!**

**Wow, this means you actually had the courage to read our story? Thanks!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

'God, I hate pigeons...' Ringo sighed. 'Yeah, they always eat me bread!' George muttered.

'You're a pigeon.' said Paul.

'Why?' George asked. He didn't want to be a pigeon.

'Because you always eat my bread, George.' Paul sighed, rolling his eyes.

'Look, birds, there is a music store!' John shouted, in a very John-way.

'Do you want attention, Lennon?' Ringo asked.

'We're no birds, by the way!' George protested. 'Okay, maybe Paul is. But we're not!'

Paul walked away. 'I've had it with you guys. I'm goin'.'

'Can't we come with you?' Ringo asked with puppy-eyes.

'No, I'm going to get me strings, you just stay here,' Paul said.

'Even me?' John asked.

' 'specialy you, John,' and with that, Paul walked to the store. Once he got in, John followed.

'John!' George said, 'He told us to stay!'

'So what? He's not our mom, he's not!'

George had to admit that was true, but he just didn't like to upset Paul. Or John. Or Ringo. Or anyone in this wide world.

Well, except for taxmen.. he hated taxmen.

He was planning on coming along with John, but then he spotted a ice cream car at the end of the street. Of course, he tugged Ringo along.

DINGDONG, the bell of the music store went when John stepped inside.

'Mornin'.' he said, to nobody in particularly.

'Good Morning, Good Morning..' Paul said, staring to a few guitars in the corner.

John walked towards him. 'Nice, eh?' he said.

'Ta, they're great.' Paul answered. 'But why did you come with me?'

'Dunno. Just felt like it, I think.'

'Hmm, interesting...' said Paul, not paying much attention to John.

'What's wrong?' John noticed that he was not being noticed.

'Nothin'. Just, those guitars are like, wow.' Paul touched the strings of a blue jazz-guitar.

'I've never seen a blue one...' John said.

'I've never seen you.'

'What's that suppose to mean McCartney?'

'Nothin'. Just, those guitars are like,...'

'You said tha' before.'

'Did I? Oh, sorry...'

...

'What're ya thinking about?' John asked.

'Guitars,' Paul answered absently.

'But you came here for a bass-string,'

'Day's not over yet,'

'True,'

...

'Man, talking about silences!'

'Yeah, John, since when don't you have anything to say?'

'Since now... I actually like standing here,' he said, 'with you,' he added a bit shy.

'Hmm? Sure, John,'

'Ooookay... I'm gonna look over there,' and John walked over to some acoustic guitars.

*Outside*

'One vanilla ice cream, and one chocolate, please,'

*Inside*

'I like this green one...' John said to a stone duck next to him.

Paul came standing next to him.

'Need some company?' he asked.

'Sure, Paul,'

...

'So.. They have ducks here after all.'

'Ta, indeed.'

'That guitar is awesome.' John pointed to a random guitar.

'Yeah, it is. But I still prefer a bass.'

'Of course ya do, you're a bass player.'

'O, am I?'

'Don't be cheeky.'

*Outside*

'Let's go back to the store, shall we?' George said.

'Ta.' Ringo answered. 'Tatataaa, there's an airplane!'

'O, wow, Ringo. Good for you.'

'Why is that good for me?'

'Dunno, thought it sounded distinguished-like...'

*Inside*

'Which strings do you usually use?' John asked.

'The long shiny ones.' Paul answered, looking away from the strings.

'Long shiny ones? They're all long and shiny, Macca. Do you mean these? Or these?

These aren't really shiny, though. Hey! Are you even listening?'

'Huh, what?'

'Where are you? I mean, you don't seem very interested.'

'Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I just.. No leave it. Go on, what did ya say?'

'I asked you what kind of parrot you like,'

'John... seriously,'

'Paul, just tell me what's going on in your head,'

*outside*

'Come on, Rings, let's go get the other two, they've been in there for ages!'

'Uhm... just 5 minutes?'

'Whatever, come on,'

So they walked across the street.

But their biggest mistake... They didn't look left after looking right!

So a car came, and saw Ringo at the last moment. And Ringo saw the car at the last moment.

The tires screeched as the car came to a stop, just before the oldest Beatle.

'Ringo!' George yelled.

'I'm fine, I'm fine,'

John and Paul also came out of the store, having heard the car.

'What's going on?' Paul asked.

'Who do I need to shoot?' John looked around him and saw the car. The driver just came out of the vehicle.

'Oh! I'm so sorry, you okay?' the driver asked.

'Oh yeah, I'm fine,' Ringo said, 'Did you get you bass string?' he asked Paul.

'Uh, yeah,'

'Good, let's go then.'

And they left the driver standing on the road, with a confused look on his face.

'Wait... aren't they The Beatles...?'

'That man looked confused.' Ringo decided.

'Good boy, Ringo! He did indeed.' John said, full of sarcasm.

'Don't be mean. I didn't mean to sound stupid!' the drummer protested.

'You are stupid, Ritch. Accept it.' George said smiling. He finally said something John-ish.

He actually said a lot, but only when he wanted to.

Paul usually talked more than George, but now he was quiet. Very quiet.

'What's wrong?' George asked.

'He's just moody.' John answered.

'I wasn't talking to you.' the lead guitarist replied.

'So, what's wrong?' he asked again.

'Like I said...' John started, trying to help his friend.

He knew that Paul wasn't in a mood to say anything at all.

He always recognized in which mood the bassist was.

He knew a lot about him, practically he knew everything.

Paul looked up. He had been staring to the pavement since they walked away from the almost-car-accident with Ringo.

'It's nothing. Like John said, I'm just being moody.'

'If you say so, mister moody,' George said in a way only George could say.

They slowly returned to the hotel, until John stopped.

'Wait,' he said, 'are we going back?!'

'Well... yeah,'

'But we just got out!'

'John,' Paul sighted, 'Brian would be furious,'

'He already is, so why don't we just stay away for another few hours, until he's cooled down?'

'What you want to do?' George asked.

'I dunno,' John said, 'What do you think, Paul?'

Paul looked up surprisingly, having heard his name.

'Uhh...Wha?'

'I asked, what do you think?'

'Ow, I don't know. What do I think?' he said a bit confused.

'You don't know what you think? Where are you today?' Ringo asked surprised.

'He's here today. Can't you see that?' John joked.

'That wasn't funny. I wanted a serious answer, Lennon!' Ringo said.

'Great, while you guys are fighting, I'm going to have a normal conversation with Macca, lads.'

George said.

'He said something!' John shouted.

A few people looked in their direction.

'Thanks John, now we have to walk even faster.' George said.

'Now you are being moody, hehe.' John was enjoying himself.

He looked behind him. There was nobody staring at them. Good.

Then he looked at Paul, who was looking at the pavement again.

He decided to walk next to him, while George and Ringo were in front of them, walking very fast.

'So Macca, is the pavement interesting?' he asked.

'Ta, it is indeed, John.' he looked up. John looked in his big sad eyes. He didn't like it when they were sad.

'Come on, Paulie, Tell me what's going on with you today,' he pleaded.  
Paul sighted, 'I don't really want to talk about it..'

'You don't want to talk about anything!'

'No, John, just.. leave me,' Paul said.

'Fine. Then I will,' John said, a bit angry with Paul for not sharing his problem.

'Thanks..' Paul said quietly.

John rolled with his eyes. If Macca wouldn't talk, he wouldn't either.

'You guys okay back there?' George asked, turning around.

'Yes, we're fine, thanks,' John answered for both of them.

George narrowed his eyes, but couldn't understand what was going on, so he turned to walk next to Ringo again.

'C'mon, Paul. You can tell me!' John continued.

'John, I said I don't feel like talking now.' Paul didn't sound angry, only very confused.

'Please. I only want to help you...'

'You can't help me. Just go an' have fun with the others. I'm going back.'

'No, don't. I mean, you can't leave me with them.' John laughed.

Paul didn't laugh but looked at him very seriously. They had stopped walking.

'See ya later, John.' Paul said softly and walked away in the other direction.

John looked at him for a while. He didn't know what to think.

Then he caught up with the other lads. They were quiet for a few minutes.

'Are you gonna tell me what that was about?' George finally asked.

'How am I supposed to know? The lad won't talk to me..' John said.

'Well, that's weird,' Ringo said.

'Yeah, not very Paul-like..' George added, with a thoughtful face.

* * *

**We like reviews... We like reviews veeery much...(hint)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chap!**

**Looks like they've lost a certain bass player...**

* * *

'So what do we do now?' George asked.

John sighted, 'I really don't know..'

'I don't really feel like doing anything anymore,' he said.

'Yeah, well, without you and Paul...' Ringo said.

'Rings, I can be fun to!' George said. 'But you're right, I just want to go back now.'

'Back it is,' John said, and they went on their way back to the hotel.

'John?' George asked after a while.

'Yeah, Georgie?'

'How are we gonna get in the hotel?'

'That, my friend, is a very good question.'

They ran towards the backdoor. It was the best not to enter the building at the front.

A few girls noticed them, though. 'Aaah! O my God! Is that John?!' One girl screamed.

She ran in their direction. Many followed.

'Thanks, John...' Ringo sighed.

'My fault again, eh?' John didn't mind. The had more things to worry about.

George dragged them into the building. He slammed the door and leaned against it, with a little help from Ringo,

and tried to lock it. It worked.

'Thank you George,' he said to himself, 'You're great, saving our lives.'

'Ta, that was very kind of you, Harrison.' John said, already walking towards the stairs.

George followed him. He was sure the door would bare all the girls leaning to it on the other side.

'Wait!' Ringo shouted. 'What's wrong?' George asked.

'You guys walk too fast. I've got short legs, ya know!'

'Aww, our little Ringo.' John laughed.

George sighed. 'Okay, lads, let's go.'

*Finally upstairs, after a lot of dragging Ringo*

'You should eat less, Rings!' John said after putting Ringo down.

'You should-' 'No, Ringo. Just. No.'

'Let's just get to our room,' George said, and started to walk to their door(2nd floor 21B, if you want to know).

George opened the door.

'What the...' he said silently.

'What, Harrison? Did Brian make a fuzz again and threw all the furniture outside the window?'

'He never did such a thing,' Ringo noted.

'No, no,' George said, 'they're just gone,'

'Gone? What do ya mean 'gone'?' John asked. He walked to the room himself now.

'Ohw... That's... Well...'

Yup, they were gone. With 'they', I mean everything. The couch, the TV, the chairs, the minibar, the instruments.

Everything.

'What the hell?!' John finally exclaimed.

Ringo laughed a bit. 'Yeah, right. This is weird.'

He walked into the room. 'What the fudge happened here?'

George followed him and sat down on the floor. 'I dunno...' he mumbled.

'Jeez, eh!' John said, full of disbelieve,'Where are they?'

'Who...?' George was a bit in shock.

'Brian and Paul, you idiot!' John shouted.

'Shouting won't help, John. Calm down.' Ringo said.

Then John also walked into the room. 'Jeez...' he whispered again.

You could still hear the girls scream outside.

'Can't they just shut up?' George asked.

'Probably not.' Ringo said.

Then Brian came in. 'Boys, are you going to sit here, and do nothing at all, or you coming with us, and do something to earn your money?'

'Brian!' John shouted. Ringo sighed.

'Look!' John continued. ' Everything is gone!'

'Brian?' George asked. 'I thought you were gone?'

Ringo stared at their manager.

Brian was getting annoyed. 'Everything had to be moved out, for one reason. So, I packed your stuff and your

cases are standing downstairs. We have to go to the gig, boys! Where were you anyway? What took you so long?'

'Random...' Ringo whispered.

John looked like he was on the edge of exploding, and George just remained silent, taking everything in.

'Brian, where is Paul?' John asked, trying to stay calm.

'What?' Brian said confused.

'Paul!' John said a bit louder(but loud enough to make George -who was standing next to him- jump)

'Oh, I haven't seen him. I thought he was with you guys?'

'Oh... we're in deep shite..' Ringo muttered.

'Fuck!' John said, making the lead-guitarist jump again.

'Would you just stop that, John?' he asked politely.

'George, we have a gig in two hours, and Macca is gone!'

'Well, where could he go?' Brian said, 'I mean, he couldn't go home, cause that's on the other side of the world!'

'He should be here somewhere,' George said, and started looking beneath rocks.

Which weren't there.

'Fail, George, fail.' Ringo said.

Meanwhile John started panicking. 'Where could he be then? I mean, there's nothing here and..

stupid idiot that he is! Why wouldn't he say anything?!'

Brian realized that this was serious. John never panicked.

'What do you mean, John?' he asked calmly. Is that even a word? Now it is.

'Well, he was being weird today.' he explained.

George joined in. 'Ta. He was quiet and moody and not very McCartney-like.'

Ringo nodded. He agreed with his band mates. Well, he always agreed with his band mates.

'So, do you know what could possibly be wrong?' Brian asked them.

'The queer wouldn't talk to me!' John said.

'John, calm down,' Brian tried to put John at ease, 'If anyone should know where he would go, it is you.'

'Oh thanks for the pressure, Brian!' John said, a bit too loud again.

'John,' George complained, 'you're making me deaf.'

'Just think John,' Brian said, 'you know it..'

John hated that he was supposed to know where Paul was. I mean, couldn't anyone else know?

But, despite that, he crawled inside his head(I think that's very Dutch), and looked for clues in the events of that day.

Weird man with a hat, music store, guitars, car, driver, girls, pavement.

Where could he be?

John sighted, 'I really don't know, guys.'

'Maybe he's just gone to a silent place... We all know Paul,' George suggested.

'Okay,' Brian said, 'George, you go to the library with John. Ringo and I will try to find him by calling.'

'Calling who?' Ringo asked.

'Santa,' Brian said, rolling his eyes. But he saw that Ringo was even more confused now.

'No, of course not Santa! Eveyone we know who will keep this silent!'

'Oooohh...'

'Yeah, maybe his brother will know where he could be.' Ringo suggested.

'Mike still lives in Liverpool. We're in America now, you know that. Don't ya?' George said.

'I think he's in the library. I mean, he's a nerd and...'

'Yes, John. Calm down. We'll find him.' Brian said. 'Are you sure he didn't say anything unusual?'

'He didn't say anything at all!' John shouted frustrated. George hit him in his face.

It was quiet.

'What's that suppose to mean?' John asked.

'It was necessary to tell you to shut up.' George answered.

'And you couldn't just ask that?' the guitarist was a bit angry now.

'I did, but...' George started.

'Okay.' Brian said. 'Let's go and find Paul. Who knows where he's up to.'

'O God,' John said. 'What if... No. Don't think about it.'

'Don't think about what?' George asked.

'Nothing, let's go,' John and George left the room, heading for the library.

All the way to the library, John thought about what Paul might do. You know...

But he didn't want to think about that. It was Paul, he wouldn't do such a thing!

'We're here,' George said. John looked up.

Wow... The library was huge!

'Why do people like this place?' he asked.

'Well, I kind of do!' George said.

'Be quite, Harrison,'

'Jeez... you're moody,'

'Just. Sst.'

'He isn't here...'

'Sst. Harry, maybe he is.'

'He's not and don't call me Harry.'

What if? John thought. What if something was really wrong?

He just wanted so badly that Paul was there that he dragged George through the library.

Then George had enough and dragged John back to the hotel. That wasn't that easy, with all the girls,

traffic lights, being a beatle and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaaaaaaan next one!**

**It's getting better all the time(actually, no. Something's about to go really wrong..)**

**Enjoy;)**

* * *

Back at the hotel Ringo and Brian waited for them in the white, cleaned room.

'Nothing?' John asked frightened.

'Nothing.' Brian answered.

John's eyes filled with tears. Don't cry. Don't cry. He told himself.

What if his thoughts were right? It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

'John?' Ringo asked, concern on his face, 'What's wrong?''

'Nothing, I just had something in me eye..'

'Sure...'

'Where else can we look?' George asked no one.

Brian sighted deeply, 'I sincerely don't know, George.'

'Maybe he's just gone to get some food?' Ringo suggested hopefully.

'I don't think so,' a voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see a tall man in black clothes, pointing a gun at them.

'What the f...' Brian muttered.

'Hey!' John exclaimed, 'You are the man whom I asked directions today!'

'Yes, what a coincidence,' the man said. His accent told the boys he was a real American.

'I don't think so...' George said.

'You never think so,' Ringo reacted.

'Are you guys going to argue about nothing? Or listen to me?'

'I don't want to listen to you, I have bigger problems!' John said.

'Oh, well maybe you want to listen to your friend,' the man said dramatic.

'Wow, that was dramatic,' George whispered to John.

'Please.. Guys,' another voice said.

Someone stepped from behind the man.

'PAUL?!' John yelled.

'John,' Paul said, 'Just stay there, we don't want to hurt you.'

Okay, now everybody was confused.

'What is this?' Brian asked.

Ringo stared wide eyed at the men in front of him.

'Paul, what is happening?' Brian asked again.

Paul didn't answer, only stared into nothing. Like he didn't know what he was doing either.

'No...' John whispered. 'You didn't... You can't...'

Paul looked up again. 'I'm sorry John, I had no choice. I couldn't-'

'Could anyone please tell me what's going on? I'm confused!' Ringo said.

'Please put away the gun, we're no criminals.' Brian suggested.

The men didn't listen. Brian sighed. What was going on, for Christ sake?

'So, is anyone going to tell me where this is about then?' George tried.

Ringo was shaking. He didn't like guns. And guns didn't like him either.

Paul wiped a tear away. John looked at him. How had it come this far?

'Yes, I will tell you.' Paul said with a trembling voice.

He seemed to have trouble talking, like something was trying to stop him.

'I...' Now he was having even more trouble getting it out. 'I..'

'Just tell us, Paul,' Brian said.

Paul grabbed his head.

'I...I can't.'

'What's wrong with him?' John yelled at the man with the gun.

'It's the mind control,' he said simply.

'...What?' the four men looked very, very confused.

The man sighed, 'How many times do I have to explain?'

'Well, do it again!' John yelled again. He was getting really frustrated now.

Paul was still clutching his head as he tried to make the bouncing in his head stop. It was like there were tiny creatures inside trying to eat his brain. Of course, that wasn't true, they were just trying to hook into his brain to control his body.

'Your friend,' the man started, 'is part of our newest protocol. The VOCC protocol.'

'Very Old Cab Cat?' George asked.

'What? No! Very Overreacting Creepy Creatures,' the man said.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' John asked, as he looked at Paul in concern.

'We've planted tiny creatures in his head who're hooking into his brain so they can control him,' he said, as if it was the most normal thing in life.

'Of course. I knew that.' George said.

'Did ya?' Ringo asked even more confused.

'No I didn't...'

Brian stared to the men and Paul, who was practically dying now.

'Stop it then, if you can control it!' John yelled.

'Why are you doing this?' Brian asked with a very calm voice.

'And who are you?' George asked.

'We are the NASA. Not the one with the space and all, but the North American Scientist Agency,' one of the men said, slowly lifting his gun when something moved in the room.

'Good to know, but-' Brian started.

'I don't give a damn about who you are!' John said. 'You're hurting him and I want you to stop it!' he pointed at Paul, who was sitting at the ground now, barely aware of the world around him.

Ringo walked towards him. A man told Ringo not to, by giving him a kick.

'So, what do you want from us?' Brian asked.

'Well, thanks to our little friend over here,' one of them said, patting Paul on his shoulder.

'Because he's such a lovely nerd, we've managed to invent the VOCC protocol.'

'What do you mean?' John asked, slowly trying to get to Paul.

The man with the gun moved, so he stood between John and Paul.

'Well, he invented it!' the first man said, 'He's our secret resource.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' Brian said.

John tried to get to the sitting Beatle again. The man stopped him. Again.

'Please, just let me get to him,' he said almost pleadingly.

The man shook his head.

'He has to do this himself,' he said.

Ringo put up a hand.

..'Uhm.. yeah.. you there?' one of the man said.

'Why?' Ringo asked, putting his hand down again.

'We had no victims to try this on, so Paul here volunteered. We implanted them a few days ago, and we've shadowed him ever since to make sure everything went okay.'

'Well can't you see it's not going okay?!' John yelled angrily.

He tried to push the man out of his way to Paul, but the man was too strong.

'You CAN'T intervene!' he said.

'Please!' john said again, tears in his eyes.

'No, we have to know what will overcome: The VOCC or the human.'

Paul grabbed his head again, suppressing a groan.

John knew where Paul had been up to from the beginning.

He had known it from the start, when he said he had met some guys from North-America.

And that they were scientist and that they asked him to help with some project.

He'd told Paul not to do it. You don't know them, he'd said. But he hadn't listened.

His friend had helped the scientist with calculations and stuff. They were right. He was a lovely nerd, very handy

to use in such a project. God, why was he so cocky?

Look at him now, John thought. It didn't bring him any good.

'And what do you want to do now?' Brian asked. He was afraid.

Ringo was still shaking and poor George was in shock.

'Is he going to die?' he whispered.

'We'll see, we'll see...' one of the men said grinning.

'Let me go to him.' said John almost demanding.

'Look,' the other man said, 'we don't want him dead either, we just want to see if it works.'

'Then why are you wearing guns?' Brian asked, 'You scaring certain people!'

'Just to make sure you don't intervene,' he said.

* * *

**Kind of a cliffie, eh?**

**Sorry**

**Please review, I like reviews(who doesn't?)**


End file.
